


Sylleblossom Blue

by saisei



Series: Sylleblossom Blue [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Suicide Attempt, Teenagers, canon ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Sylle learns who her other father was, only to lose him to the Dawn.





	Sylleblossom Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by this version of Lavender's Blue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajnu08E-Cyo

Sylle's not dumb. She knows Uncle Noct was around a lot when she was little, and when she learned how babies were made she figured out he was her other dad. But he's also the True King, locked away in a crystal with the Astral gods, preparing to defeat the darkness.

When Dad talks about him, he's angry, but Sylle knows he's angriest when he's scared or sad and can't do anything to help. She gets that way, too, which is why she fights with him so much as she gets older, Aunt Iris says. Takes one to know one.

*

Sylle insists on seeing the King in Hammerhead. She wants to demand why he took so long, but she's taller than he is. He has her eyes and hair, and she's speechless. He and Dad sneak off; Ignis says they deserve some private time. He's even sadder than usual, and Sylle's _furious_.

"They better use protection. Babies suck."

"Noct adored you when you were born," Ignis says mildly. Sylle hates her memories of that love. "He was a year older than you are now."

" _Gross_." Sylle flips a dagger from the armiger. "I'm going to Insomnia."

Everyone tells her no. She's so angry she doesn't say goodbye when they leave.

*

The Dawn Year is terrible. The King dies, Sylle's dad's pregnant, and Ignis attempts suicide. Prompto saves him, and then disappears. Because, Iris says darkly, everyone's in love with the wrong person. Love fucks people up. (She and Sylle are both pissed at Gladio.)

Sylle ends up hanging out most with Ignis; he didn't hurt her as badly as everyone else. "I knew he'd die," Ignis tells her one morning, "and yet did nothing. Told no one." He's still weak, but he sounds removed, like an observer.

"I can top that," Sylle says, moving the wheelchair to follow a sunbeam.  
*

"No one told me I was a princess." Her grin is ferocious. "Now I'm a queen." She bares her teeth. "Your queen, I guess."

For someone sweating out poison, Ignis is awfully testy. "I won't try again. You needn't order me."

Sylle kicks the ground. "Iris and I'll bring Prompto back, 'cause you guys are dicks but you're my family and you've got to – " she _won't_ cry "– stick together."

"Noct left you a farewell letter," Ignis says, dagger-sharp.

"Shit." One tear slides free, and Sylle hugs Ignis just so she can wipe her face off on his shirt. 

*

Happiness sneaks up on Sylle. The baby looks just like her; she thinks they have a connection. At least, he never cries when she carries him. Her dad doesn't say anything, probably scared she'll stop babysitting if he pisses her off, but he smiles now. She'd missed him, when he'd been swallowed by ragged grief.

Ignis and Prompto live next door, and Iris comes by weekends. They go to Insomnia sometimes, but it's as dead as the Dawn King. Sylle's realm is smaller; not perfect, but she's made it home. She's content.


End file.
